This invention relates to a utility hand-piece with an integrated fluid channel. The invention is especially applicable for receiving and dispensing a fluid, such as water, air, steam, oils, shampoo, hair conditioner, lotions, creams, and other fluid/gel products. In one exemplary implementation, the invention is used in the spa and massage therapy industry as a fluid dispensing implement for facials, body massages, pedicures, manicures, and the like.